Como Decirlo
by Seirita-Chan
Summary: Robin esta embarazada, las dudas surgen. *Universo alterno*


**Como decirlo**

"No podía ser, no era posible"

Pensé con desesperación, tenía que calmarme, ponerme de los nervios no iba a solucionar nada, tenía que hablarlo con él, pero ahora justamente no podía, porque tenía que haber estar en ese maldito viaje de negocios.

Ese día no fui a trabajar, las náuseas eran demasiadas y los mareos continuos, además la noticia me había tomado por sorpresa y no tenía ganas de encontrarme con nadie, quería estar sola.

Me pase todo el día tendida en la cama y vomitando, no pare de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿Cómo se lo iba a tomar Zoro? ¿Pensaba dejarme?

Porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado, y que el ahora estuviera fuera lo hacía más complicado, si hubiera estado aquí me habría enterado junto a él, lo cual lo hacía más fácil, menos estresante, al haberme enterado sola, tenía miedo no saber cómo reaccionaría, miedo a quedarme sola, miedo a perderle, miedo, demasiado miedo.

El día paso lento, exageradamente lento. Serian sobre las 8 de la tarde cuando sentí el timbre, en un principio no quise salir, no quería enfrentar a nadie, pero quien fuera que estuviera llamando se hacía persistente.

Me levanté de la cama pesadamente, las náuseas se habían calmado, pero aún me encontraba algo mareada.

Ande a través de la casa la cual compartía con Zoro des de hacía un año, no era muy grande, esta contaba con 2 pisos, el salón y la cocina se encontraban en el piso inferior junto a un baño, el piso superior contaba con 3 habitaciones, 1 que compartíamos él y yo y otras 2 de reserva, había un baño en el pasillo y otro en nuestra habitación.

Baje las escaleras con pesadez todo me daba vueltas, supongo que me había preocupado demasiado y mi estado había empeorado, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

-Hola- Saludó Nami animadamente, forcé una sonrisa.- Tienes mala cara, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Yo me limite a negar con la cabeza y a apartarme ligeramente de la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

-Tuve un día horrible- Dije pesadamente mientras nos dirigíamos al salón- ¿Quieres algo?- Pregunté por cortesía, ya que la verdad no tenía ganas de ir a buscarle nada.

-No, gracias- Respondió sonriendo- ¿Y qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá del salón, era invierno, así que el fuego de la chimenea del salón estaba encendido.

-Nada en especial- Quería contárselo, quería decirle lo que me ocurría, pero no sabía cómo- Solo mareos y vómitos- Suspire, realmente quería contárselo.

-¿Segura que solo eso?- Arqueo la ceja con desconfianza, como olvidar que Nami tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo mentía.

-Supongo que no- Dije desviando la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es?- Insistió mirándome fijamente, empezaba a intimidarme.

-Estoy embarazada- Susurre por lo bajo, peor dada la cara de sorpresa de Nami supe que me había oído perfectamente.

-¿¡Lo dices en serio!?- Exclamo después de unos minutos de silencio, en su voz se nota emoción e incredulidad.

-Si- Dije un poco más alto pero seguía mirando el suelo.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Volvió a preguntar queriendo saber más sobre el asunto, era realmente cotilla.

-No lo sé- Admití- Esta mañana me desperté con náuseas y me dio por hacer la prueba y dio positivo- Explique un poco más tranquila- La hace unas 10 veces y todas dio positivo, quise ir al médico pero me encontraba demasiado mal, iré mañana- Comenté- La noticia me pillo completamente desprevenida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y tampoco tenía a quien contarse, estando Zoro fuera, además cunado vuelva no sé cómo se lo diré ni como reaccionara- Puse mi cabeza ente mis manos con ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes- Intento tranquilizarme la alvina mientras me abrazaba- Ahora mismo has de centrarte en mejorarte para poder ir mañana al médico- Dijo- Por Zoro no te preocupes, tienes 6 días para pensar que le dirás, y no te preocupes por su reacción, eso es cosa suya. Ya sé, te preparare una infusión para que puedas calmarte-En ese momento se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

Tenía razón, en ese momento la reacción de Zoro era lo menos importante, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

-Aquí tienes- Me ofreció una taza de infusión caliente. Le di las gracias en un suave susurro y me bebí la infusión.

-¿Tu qué crees que será, niño o niña?- Pregunto con curiosidad sentándose de nuevo a mi lado de nuevo.

-No lo sé, quizás aún es pronto, pero yo creo que será una niña- H estado tan centrada en el tema de reacciones que no me había parado a pensar en él bebe.

-Ya veo- Dijo ella- ¿Querrás que mañana te acompañe al médico?- Sugirió- Es solo para que no vayas sola, estando tan nerviosa me preocupas- Explicó con dulzura.

-Me harías un gran favor- Le dije dejando la taza en la mesita delante de nosotras.

-¿Ya has pedido hora?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Llame hace poco, tengo hora a las 10:30 a.m, así que no creo que mañana vaya a trabajar tampoco- Expliqué levantándome y dirigiéndome a la chimenea para echar otro tronco.

-Pues sobre las 10am pasare por aquí para ir juntas- Confirmó sonriendo emocionada.

-Gracias, y siento las molestias- Agradecí mientras me sentaba de nuevo.

-Es un placer- Dijo- Además para que están las amigas- Dijo animadamente.

-En cuanto a eso- Comenté- Me gustaría que no se lo contaras a nadie, prefiero contárselo primero a Zoro antes de que nadie más se entere- Pedí, realmente me hubiera gustado que Zoro fuera el primero en enterarse, pero contárselo a Nami me ayudo.

-Claro ningún problema- Aseguró-¿Aún sigues preocupada por su reacción?- Cuestionó.

-Supongo que es inevitable-Comenté- Me pase todo el día pensando en lo malo que podría pasar, realmente me da miedo lo que pueda pasar- Tuve que admitir lo que llevaba todo el persiguiéndome.

-No te preocupes, y ni pienses que te va a dejar o algo así, ya deberías saber que él no es así- Dijo, y tenía razón y yo sabía que Zoro no era ese tipo de personas, pero aun así no me quedaba tranquila.

-Lo sé- Suspire- Pero quieras o no eso no es algo que buscáramos, simplemente sucedió. No llevamos ni 3 años de relación, y con 22 años quizás aún es pronto para un hijo, es mucha responsabilidad y la vida cambia es inevitable, me da miedo que Zoro no quiera nada de esto, que no le parezca más que un bache en nuestra relación, un estorbo- Finalicé mientas que unas pocas lagrimas traicioneras se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-No lo sabrás hasta que no se lo cuentes- Dijo mientras me abrazaba en un intenté de consuelo- Aunque yo estoy convencida que nada de eso sucederá y que él no pensara cosas así, si eso sucediera yo estaré contigo y te ayudare- Aseguró Nami haciéndome sentir más tranquila y aliviada.

-Gracias- Agradecí de corazón, me estaba ayudando mucho realmente.

Pasamos un largo rato hablando, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde y la alvina tenía que regresar antes de que Luffy se preocupara y se volviera loco buscándola.

-¿Estas segura de que estarás bien?- Pregunto con preocupación una vez estuvimos delante de la puerta.

-Seguro, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, además si tardas más Luffy es capaz de recorrer toda Magnolia y atacar a cualquier sospechoso- le sonreí, ella se rio sabiendo que era verdad.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Suspiró deseando que su novio aún no se hubiera preocupado- Pasare por aquí mañana a las 10- Dijo antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su casa.

Entre de nuevo en la casa y me dirigí directamente a la cama, no tenía hambre y necesitaba dormir, era irónico que me hubiera pasado todo el día tendida en la cama y no hubiera conseguido pegar ojo, peor después de mi charla con Nami me sentía mucho mas tranquila así que ahora seguramente conseguiría dormir.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, aunque demasiado lenta, el día después de enterarme de mi embarazo, Nami y yo fuimos a la consulta médica, allí el doctor confirmo que el embarazo era de 2 meses y que todo estaba perfectamente, pido que fuera a una revisión por mes para comprobar que todo transcurría correctamente y que si notaba alguna cosa fuera de lo común de lo que los libros de embarazo que me recomendó no dudara en pedir hora para poder confirmar que nada pasaba y si algo sucedía intentar remediarlo.

Estaba nerviosa, el día había llegado Zoro volvía ese día de su viaje, en circunstancias normales eso me haría feliz, y que no se malinterprete, estaba feliz de que volviera, pero el asunto de tener que contarle sobre él bebe me estresaba y me ponía nerviosa y ese miedo del primer día volvía aún más fuerte.

Ese día volví a pasar de ir a trabajar, tenía que pensar como diría las cosas y no estaba de humor para encontrarme con nadie.

Mi mente quedó en blanco al escuchar la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, mi respiración me cortó, todas las horribles posibilidades de respuesta empezaban a entrar en mi cabeza, mi nerviosísimo se volvió aún más frenético. Respiré hondo.

En cuanto Zoro entro en el salón donde me encontraba sentada delante del fuego me gire hacia él.

-Bienvenido- Le sonreí mientras me levantaba y me acercaba.

-Te extrañe- Me susurro al oído mientras me envolvía en un cálido abrazo, en ese momento me sentí más tranquila, segura.

-Y yo- Dije suavemente mientras me ponía de puntillas para unir nuestros labios, el al verlo se inclinó lo suficiente para poder fundirnos en una beso- ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Pregunté cuando nos separamos.

-Bien, cansado- Dijo empezando a andar hacia el sofá, ahí se sentó y yo me senté en su regazo- Nami me dijo que no habías ido a trabajar, ¿porque?- Cuestiono confundido.

-Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar- Admití acurrucándome en su pecho, ahora lo que más necesitaba era sentirme segura y tranquila.

-¿A pasado algo?- Pregunto abrazándome protectoramente.

-Tengo algo que decirte- Dije separándome ligeramente del abrazo, lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos, el me miro preocupado- Estoy embarazada- Susurre justo antes de esconder mi cara en su pecho, tenía demasiado miedo como para ver si reacción.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio, pero a mí se me hicieron eternos, al ver que no reaccionaba mi miedo creció y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas, en ese momento el abrazo de Zoro me abrazaba con más fuerza, ahora era una abrazo dulce protector y un tanto posesivo, eso me alivio, pero yo seguí llorando como una tonta.

-¿De cuánto?- Preguntó con dulzura, aunque note como la voz salía con dificultad.

-De 2 meses y una semana- Susurre de nuevo e intente acurrucarme más en su pecho si es que eso era posible.

Paso otro rato en silencio, solo se oían mis suaves gemidos provocados por el llanto, Zoro me cogió por los hombros y me separo de él, eso intensifico mi llanto, debía parecer tan estúpida ante su ojos.

-Gracias- Susurro sonriendo y empezando a secar mis lágrimas para luego acercarse y volver a besarme, mientras me besaba no dejaba de secar mis lágrimas que ahora salían mas seguidas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, pura felicidad. Enrosque mis brazos en su cuello, nos besamos hasta que el aire falto.

Ese beso hizo que todos mis temores desaparecieran, realmente debía haber tenido más confianza en él.

_Ni Hao!_

_Es el primer ZoRo que escribo, y sinceramente no me acabo de gustar, hice a Robin muy OCC, pero aun así espero que a vosotros si os guste!_

_Acepto criticas (:_

_XaItO_


End file.
